12/30/2014 Update
Patch Notes Content *A new instance of 10 Days of Brave Brigade has begun. *Elite Stage Update (Stages 3, 6, and Boss) **Named Merc Souls will be rewarded when completed. 18 total souls are required ***World 1: Luke from Luke Soul ***World 2: Braham from Braham Soul ***World 3: Lenny from Lenny Soul ***World 4: Gate from Gate Soul *First Clear Rewards have been changed. **''Stages 3, 6, and Boss will reward a named merc soul (based on World) for the first completion. These souls are obtained in Quests.'' **''Stages 3 and 6 will reward a chest of gems now.'' ** Stages 3 and 6 now have their AP cost reduced to be the same as the other stages. *World Drop Enhancements **Worlds 1-4: Drop more gems **Worlds 3-4: Fair Gem Stones **Captured merc level begins at level 1. *''Monthly Star 900 and 1800 removed from the Star Shop.'' *''Gold Shop now gives 10% more gold.'' Mercenaries *Luke, Braham, Lenny, and Gate can now be evolved to from their respective soul. Balance *Attacker/Supporter/Special/Healer Changes **Counter attack rate decreased *Defender Changes **Counter attack rate increased **MOV decreased *''Siren's Call has been reduced from 80 damage to 0 damage. Enemies can still be silenced.'' *''Death Swarm, Nergal's Call, and Bow Down have been changed to Row Attacks from their previous AoE of All Enemies.'' *''Mana Shield now affects All Allies and gives a 1000 damage mitigation shield, which is weird because Mana Wall gives a 750 damage mitigation shield for All Allies. Mana Shield used to be the single target spell of Mana Wall. It is now a stronger AoE than its upgraded AoE version. For example, Echidna uses Mana Shield from its 2-4* form, but when evolved into Medusa, loses Mana Shield for Mana Wall, resulting in a worse skill.'' *''Row attacks are Front Row/Back Row specific.'' **The new patch uses a buggy naming convention: ***''RANGE_51 skills are Front Row skills.'' ***''RANGE_61 skills are Back Row skills.'' ***''RANGE_71 skills are Column skills.'' *''This means that Front Row attacks CANNOT attack the back row, and Back Row attacks CANNOT attack the front row. For example, Yasmin's Bloody Dance is a RANGE_51 skill. It will attack the front row. If you kill all the mercs in the front row, and use Bloody Dance, NOTHING will happen. No bleed and no damage to the back row. The worst part is: You still waste the SP!'' *''Column attacks only hit the enemies IN YOUR COLUMN. Column attacks DO NOT WORK if there are no mercs alive in that column. For example, if you are on the very right side, your column attacks will only affect enemies on the very right side. If the enemies in that column are dead, your column attack will do no damage or statuses to any other column. The worst part is: You still waste the SP!'' *''Row skills ignore Provoke. If a Defender in the front row use Provoke, and the opposing mercs use a RANGE_61 skill, the back row will be hit instead of the front row. If a Defender in the back row uses Provoke, and the opposing mercs use a RANGE_51 skill, the front row will be hit instead.'' '' Visual *Visual Icon and Stage Improvements **Secret Stage Icon Change *Cut Scenes Added **Cut scenes have been added to each world and each boss stages. This will add some context to each level and world. Easter Eggs *Go and discover them! Notes *Source *''Italic text posts are unannounced changes reported by our community. Category:Updates